Le pouvoir des mots
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Parfois les mots peuvent faire basculer une vie dans le mauvais sens et parfois dans le bon.


**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **non ce n'est pas une nouveauté, j'avais déjà publier cet OS**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, ni TW, ni Stiles, ni Derek, ni Isaac, ni Peter, ni Boyd, ni le shérif Stilinski...**

 **la cover est un fan art de AnnGeea sur deviantart.**

 **warning: ce os parle de prostitution de mineur.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Un jeune homme à l'air un peu sombre marchait dans la rue. Cheveux noirs, carrure impressionnante, veste en cuir et jean noir. Il était accompagné d'un grand blond aux cheveux frisés. Ils passèrent dans une ruelle et soudain l'homme à la veste en cuir s'arrêta.

\- Bouge pas Isaac. Il y a quelque chose par terre.

L'homme avait raison. À quelques mètres d'eux, il y avait quelque chose sur le sol. Lentement, les deux hommes s'approchèrent pour finalement voir qu'il s'agissait d'un corps et l'homme au blouson se pencha dessus. Il s'agissait apparemment d'un jeune garçon. Quinze ou seize ans, pas plus. Mince, élancé, des cheveux bruns et des grains de beauté sur le visage.

\- Il est mort ? Demanda le blond qui s'appelait Isaac.

L'homme au blouson fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers la bouche. Il sentit un souffle tout doux sur sa joue et releva la tête.

\- Il est vivant. On ne va pas le laisser là. Aide-moi, on va l'amener au loft.

Les deux hommes soulevèrent doucement le jeune homme et l'homme au blouson le porta dans ses bras. Ils parcoururent quatre rues comme ça, puis entrèrent dans un immeuble et montèrent plusieurs étages avant de se retrouver devant une porte coulissante. Isaac prit des clés dans le blouson de l'autre homme et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent dans un loft sombre et l'homme au blouson déposa le jeune garçon sur un grand lit aux draps violet foncé. L'homme aux cheveux noirs retira son blouson et le laissa tomber sur le sol puis il s'assit au bord du lit pour regarder plus en détail le jeune homme trouvé par terre. Le garçon avait vraiment l'air jeune, trop jeune pour être là d'ailleurs.

\- D'après toi Derek, il a quel âge ? Demanda le blond qui s'était approché du lit pour regarder le jeune homme.

\- Je dirais seize ans, maximum. Je me demande pourquoi il était là ? Tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux Isaac, je n'aimerais pas que tu aies des problèmes avec ton père. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

Isaac hocha la tête lentement et s'en alla du loft. Derek se leva, alla fermer la porte à clé et revint vers le lit. Le jeune avait le visage et les habits un peu sales et il ne sentait pas franchement bon. À part ça, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Derek décida de le laisser dormir et alla se poser sur son canapé et somnola assis.

* * *

Derek se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit quelqu'un tousser. Il faisait nuit noire. Il alluma la lampe à côté du canapé et se leva en se passant une main sur le visage. Il se dirigea vers le lit et vit deux yeux bruns-miel le regarder avec un drôle d'expression. Le jeune tourna la tête pour regarder autour de lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- J'suis où putain ? Demanda le jeune.

\- Dans mon loft. Je t'ai trouvé par terre dans une ruelle. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- T'es qui ? Demanda l'ado en relevant doucement le buste.

\- Je m'appelle Derek Hale.

L'ado grimaça en s'asseyant.

\- Aaah, merde !

\- Tu es blessé ? Demanda Derek.

\- Non. Oublie ça. Je vais très bien. Merci de m'avoir ramassé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais par terre ?

L'ado baissa les yeux et réfléchit intensément.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait un malaise à cause de la fatigue et de mon manque d'Adderall.

\- Tu te drogues ? Demanda Derek soudain affolé.

\- Non. C'est mon médicament contre l'hyperactivité. J'aurais dû aller en chercher avant que la pharmacie ne ferme, mais j'ai dû oublier. Ça fait quatre jours que je n'en ai plus.

L'ado bougea dans le lit et grimaça encore en retenant un cri.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas blessé ? Demanda Derek en tendant un verre d'eau au jeune homme.

\- J'ai mal, mais je ne suis pas blessé.

\- Tu as mal où ? Tu devrais peut-être voir un médecin.

\- Pas pour ça non, rétorqua l'ado en riant légèrement. J'ai mal au cul, mec, alors je me vois mal aller le dire à un médecin et lui expliqué pourquoi j'ai mal.

Derek fut choqué un instant par la réponse du jeune.

\- Ça va, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je l'ai voulu hein. On ne m'a pas violé. Je t'explique. Je suis gay, donc fais-toi pas de souci et je… disons que je vends mon corps et que ce n'est pas toujours très tendre, mais j'aime ça.

Derek préféra ne pas relever et posa une question. La première qu'il aurait dû poser.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Stiles. Enfin, c'est pas mon vrai prénom, mais c'est pas important. Retiens Stiles, c'est tout. Quelle heure il est ?

\- Trois heures du matin, répondit Derek en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- L'heure du diable, super. Bon ou mauvais présage dans ces circonstances ? Va savoir. Bon, - Stiles se leva du lit en grimaçant et s'étira en grimaçant encore plus - c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais je vais y aller. Tu peux juste me dire dans quelle rue je suis que je puisse m'y retrouver ?

\- Tu vas partir en pleine nuit et en ayant mal ?

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, j'en ai vu d'autres, tu sais. C'est gentil de te préoccuper de moi, mais inutile. Je sais me gérer tout seul.

Derek retint le jeune Stiles par le poignet.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Seize ans, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

\- Que fais-tu dans la rue à seize ans ?

\- Je…, - le regard de Stiles s'assombrit - j'ai tué mes parents. J'ai fuis et maintenant, je suis ici dans la rue depuis un an.

\- Tu n'as pas pu réellement tuer tes parents ?

Stiles se rassit en grimaçant et laissa échapper un léger cri.

\- Pas vraiment en fait, mais ça n'en reste pas moins à cause de moi. Comme je n'ai plus personne, je traîne dans la rue. Maintenant laisse-moi partir.

\- Tu ne pourras pas sortir sans la clé. Je veux que tu dormes ici, quand le soleil sera bien levé, tu pourras partir.

Stiles sembla peser le pour et le contre et finit par s'allonger.

\- Ok. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je n'approuve pas tes méthodes, mec.

\- Je m'en fiche complètement. Bonne nuit.

Derek laissa l'ado dans son lit et partit s'allonger sur le canapé. Les deux hommes s'endormirent rapidement.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla alors que le loft était baigné de lumière. Il se gratta la tête et se leva doucement. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à cause de la luminosité et se rendit compte que le canapé était vide. Où était passé son hôte ? Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et voulut l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée.

\- À la cuisine !

Stiles reconnut la voix du fameux Derek et se dirigea vers une pièce qui semblait être celle d'où venait le son. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil en voyant le mec devant la cuisinière.

\- Salut. Tu croyais pouvoir fuir sans avoir mangé ? Lui demanda Derek en se retournant et en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

\- J'ai pensé que tu étais parti. Tu me fais réellement à manger ?

\- Ouais. Je ne suis pas un chef, mais je sais faire des œufs brouillés. C'est plein de protéines. Tiens mange! Ordonna Derek en posant une assiette pleine devant Stiles.

L'homme s'assit en face de l'ado et mangea aussi des œufs. Stiles voulut le remercier, mais il laissa tomber. Visiblement, Derek n'attendait aucune reconnaissance de sa part et ça l'arrangeait bien.

\- Tu as quel âge toi ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Je viens d'avoir vingt ans il y a quelques semaines. Tu as vraiment seize ans ?

\- Ouais, je les ai eus le mois dernier.

\- Ça va mieux ton…

\- Cul ? Ouais merci. Ça finit toujours par passer. On se rend pas toujours compte au début, mais y en a qui ont des queues vraiment larges.

Derek ne répondit pas et se concentra sur son assiette. Stiles se leva après avoir fini la sienne et fouilla dans sa poche. Il déposa un billet sur la table et voulut partir.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent. Vu ta situation, garde-le, dit Derek assez durement en tendant son billet à Stiles.

\- Ben, tu viens de m'offrir un lit pour la nuit et un petit-déjeuner, c'est la moindre des choses. C'est l'argent que je me suis fait hier soir. Y en a parfois qui sont généreux.

\- Garde ton argent. C'est bien clair ?

\- Ok.

Stiles remit le billet dans sa poche et scruta Derek. Ce mec était magnifique. Cheveux noirs, sourcils noirs, fournis et expressifs, des yeux verts, des lèvres fines, un corps parfait.

\- Tu veux me baiser ? Demanda Stiles avec envie. Je peux sans problème te remercier en nature. En plus, t'es méga sexy alors je suis vraiment partant.

\- T'as perdu la tête ? Tu es mineur je te signale.

\- Ouais et alors ? Tu crois que j'ai le loisir de me taper des mineurs ? Non mon gars. C'est souvent des vieux pervers sans scrupule qui s'en foutent de mon âge. Tout ce qui les intéresse, c'est mon cul et ma bouche. Enfin, c'était une proposition. Tant pis. Du coup, je peux faire quoi pour te remercier ?

Derek réfléchit quelques instants et finit par lâcher.

\- Restes ici deux jours entiers à partir de maintenant. Dors au moins douze heures d'affilées, prend un bain et mange trois repas par jour. Ensuite, je te laisserai partir et tu m'auras largement remercié.

\- T'es totalement barge en fait c'est ça ? Je ne peux pas rester. Mon absence va se voir, je vais perdre de l'argent et j'ai besoin de mon Adderall.

\- Je peux t'amener à la pharmacie et pour l'argent, je te donnerai quand tu partiras la somme que tu auras perdue en deux jours. Tu pourras même m'arnaquer, ce n'est pas grave. Deal ?

\- Ok, deal.

Derek eut un petit sourire et montra à Stiles la salle de bains. L'ado le remercia et alla se doucher rapidement pendant que Derek lui sortait des habits propres. Trop grands sûrement, mais propres et sans trou. L'ado ressortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour des hanches et s'habilla sans gêne devant Derek qui ne put détourner les yeux que ce corps fin et magnifique.

* * *

Une fois l'ado habillé, Derek l'entraîna à sa suite en bas de l'immeuble et déverrouilla une voiture sur le parking.

\- Oh putain, une Camaro. Oh, j'te jure, je bande rien qu'à la regarder, dit Stiles avec les yeux grands ouverts. Sans rire, elle est sublime.

\- Merci. Monte dedans maintenant qu'on aille chercher ton médicament.

Stiles s'exécuta et déblatéra sur la voiture tout le long du chemin. Derek déposa Stiles devant la pharmacie et le garçon sortit précipitamment de la voiture. Il entra dans la pharmacie déserte et lança :

\- Hey Boyd, j'ai besoin d'Adderall mec.

Un grand gaillard noir impressionnant arriva au comptoir.

\- Tu as une ordonnance ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton blasé.

Stiles sortit un papier de sa poche et le tendit au grand mec qui le regarda et lui dit ok.

\- Trois boîtes ?

\- Ouais. Le docteur Reyes a préféré faire comme ça.

\- Tu ferras attention.

\- Ouais, t'inquiète, je me gère. Tu me donnes ce qu'il me faut et je me tire. Quelqu'un m'attend.

\- Un client ?

\- Non. Un ange gardien et je compte bien en profiter un peu.

Boyd sourit. Il savait que Stiles ne mentait pas. Il avait remarqué les habits propres de Stiles qui n'étaient de sûr pas à lui et avait aussi senti l'odeur du gel douche. Il donna ses trois boîtes à Stiles qui fila aussi sec et remonta dans la Camaro.

\- On peut y aller, annonça-t-il à Derek.

Le jeune homme démarra.

\- Tu as besoin de passer ailleurs ? Tu dois prévenir quelqu'un ?

\- Non. Ça va aller.

Derek n'insista pas et ramena l'ado dans son loft. La première chose que Stiles fit fut de réclamer un verre d'eau, il prit un comprimé, se posa sur le canapé et regarda un moment ses mains tendues devant lui qui tremblaient légèrement. Derek n'y avait pas fait attention avant.

\- C'est à cause du manque d'Adderall, ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi. La drogue mêlée à mon médoc pourrait me tuer et j'ai plus besoin de mon médoc que de drogue.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Non, mais je sens ton regard sur mes mains.

Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent et Stiles demanda une occupation. Derek lui déposa près de lui des livres, du papier et des crayons. Il n'avait pas grand-chose. Lui-même se contenta de faire des pompes et des tractions pendant que Stiles faisait ce qu'il appelait des dessins antistress.

* * *

Plus tard, ayant vraiment besoin de bouger, Stiles se leva et vint vers Derek. Il s'assit vers lui et le regarda faire des pompes.

\- Tu n'appelles même pas la police ? Demanda l'ado qui venait de réaliser que Derek aurait pu le faire déjà depuis longtemps.

\- Non. C'est ta vie. Je veux juste que tu te remettes d'aplomb. Tu es pâle et tout maigrichon.

\- Et je ne suis pas beau comme ça ?

Le plus vieux arrêta ses pompes et leva la tête vers l'ado.

Il le scruta quelques secondes et finit par répondre :

\- Tu es mignon, mais tu le serais encore plus en étant moins pâle et moins maigre. Comment tu t'es retrouvé à vendre ton corps ?

\- Besoin d'argent pour survivre. Ce que j'avais avec moi au début ne m'a pas duré longtemps. Je mangeais plus à l'époque. Tu vas me faire à dîner ?

\- Non, je vais commander. Je maîtrise les œufs brouillés, mais rien d'autre.

\- ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Et donc tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ?

\- Non.

\- Je ne te plais pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Si je couche avec toi c'est par amour, pas juste pour le sexe.

\- T'es du genre romantique ?

\- Trop.

\- Pourquoi tu vis ici tout seul ?

\- Ma famille est morte dans un incendie il y a trois ans. C'était de ma faute. J'avais rencontré une fille qui n'avait pas de bonnes intentions.

\- Ma mère est morte quand j'avais neuf ans. Elle était malade et je l'ai épuisé physiquement.

\- Et ton père ?

\- C'est différent.

Derek comprit que le jeune ne voulait pas en parler. Le plus vieux se releva et annonça :

\- La deuxième condition, c'était que tu prennes un bain.

\- Maintenant ? Demanda l'ado en se levant aussi.

\- Oui, maintenant. J'ai des choses à faire.

Derek ne laissa pas à Stiles le loisir de répliquer. Il l'entraîna dans la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et ajouta des produits. L'ado se déshabilla sans aucune gêne devant lui et se plongea dans l'eau chaude.

\- Tu veux un livre ?

\- Ouais, n'importe lequel fera l'affaire.

Derek sortit et revint avec un livre puis il laissa l'ado barboter.

* * *

Quand Derek revint plus tard, l'ado somnolait dans l'eau. Il avait posé son livre sur le carrelage. Derek le dérangea et lui dit qu'ils allaient bientôt dîner et ensuite se mettre au lit puisque la première condition était de dormir douze heures. L'ado obtempéra et après le dîner les deux hommes se couchèrent ensemble dans le même lit.

\- Tu sais que tu es couché juste à côté d'un ado gay de seize ans qui te trouve à tomber ? Demanda Stiles avec le sourire.

\- Je sais. Mais tu dois dormir.

\- Ouais, j'avais compris ça aussi.

L'ado s'endormit rapidement, trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel et en effet, ça ne l'était pas. Derek avait profité du bain de Stiles pour rencontrer Deaton dans les couloirs de l'immeuble. Deaton était un excellent médecin homéopathe qui lui avait apporté un petit truc à ajouter à la boisson de Stiles pour le faire dormir. Le bain et ça, ça avait achevé l'ado. Derek n'était pas vraiment fier de lui, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait drogué le jeune. Il profita de le regarder plus en détail. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon. Même carrément beau en fait et Derek reconnaissait qu'il avait envie de coucher avec lui. Furieusement envie même, mais l'ado n'était pas là pour ça. Derek finit par s'endormir aussi.

* * *

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il avait dormi plus que douze heures et purée, ça lui avait fait du bien. Il trouva Derek à la cuisine qui lui posa une assiette d'œufs brouillés sous le nez et Stiles ne chercha même pas à résister.

\- Tu as déjà repris des couleurs. Je suis content. Le deal marche à merveille. Dis-moi, combien tu te fais en une soirée ?

\- Ça dépend de beaucoup de choses, mais en général au minimum 300 dollars. Tu sais, je n'en veux pas de ton argent. J'ai pas accepté le deal pour ça. J'ai accepté quand tu m'as parlé de dormir. J'en avais vraiment besoin.

\- Un deal est un deal.

\- Tu as comme ça beaucoup d'argent ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée. Comment tu t'appelles en vrai?

\- Szczepan Stilinski.

La porte du loft claqua et Derek se leva. Un homme entra dans la cuisine et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Il avait des yeux bleus, des cheveux blond foncé et fronça fortement en regardant Stiles.

\- C'est quoi ce gosse ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant à Derek.

\- Peter, je te présente Stiles. Stiles, voici mon oncle Peter.

Derek soupira fortement, mais l'oncle ne semblait pas s'en faire pour ça. Il se servit un café et se posa sur la dernière chaise disponible.

\- Et il fait quoi ici ?

\- Je l'héberge jusqu'à demain matin. Un deal entre lui et moi, mais tu n'en sauras pas plus. Que me vaut ta visite si matinale ?

\- Je venais voir si tu allais bien. Ça fait des semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu.

\- J'étais occupé avec les cours d'Isaac.

\- Et lui il vient d'où? Demanda Peter en pointant du doigt Stiles qui lui fit une grimace.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue.

Peter ne posa plus de questions. Il resta dans le loft la journée entière et partit avant le dîner. Derek avait grommelé toute la journée sur son canapé et Stiles s'était occupé comme il avait pu.

\- Je suis désolé pour l'arrivée de mon oncle. Ça lui prend souvent de venir squatter chez moi. Je crois qu'il s'ennuie terriblement.

\- Il est spécial en tout cas.

\- Ouais, je sais, mais c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste alors je suis plutôt content quand il vient. La famille, c'est important même s'ils ne sont pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir?

\- Un bon plat de spaghettis carbonara. Tu n'imagines pas depuis quand j'en rêve.

Derek sourit et commanda des spaghettis que Stiles dévora avec appétit et reconnaissance et puis, ils se mirent au lit. Ce soir, Derek n'avait rien mis dans le repas de Stiles et l'ado ne s'endormit pas tout de suite.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas finir le lycée ? Demanda Derek en chuchotant.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de chaleur humaine. Tu me prends dans tes bras ?

Derek hésita et puis il finit par prendre l'ado contre lui. Allongés sur le côté, les deux hommes étaient placés en cuillère. Stiles devant et Derek derrière. Stiles en profita pour caresser doucement les mains de Derek puis s'attaqua aux bras musclés. Derek se laissa faire et commença aussi à caresser le jeune homme dans son lit. Il sentait qu'il tombait amoureux et ce n'était pas vraiment bon. L'ado allait partir le lendemain matin et recommencer sa vie de prostitué et rien ne pourrait le retenir. Derek le savait. Ils firent quand même l'amour et Derek prouva à Stiles que le sexe ce n'était pas que de l'argent. Que ça pouvait être encore bien meilleur avec de l'amour ou au moins avec de l'envie. L'ado partit le lendemain comme convenu.

* * *

Le shérif Stilinski était chez lui cet après-midi et regardait des photos de son fils. Un an et il n'avait pas réussit à le retrouver. Où était donc ce gosse et pourquoi était-il parti ? Un an que le shérif ne comprenait pas. La sonnette retentit et il soupira, décida de laisser couler, mais ça insista, alors il finit par aller ouvrir. Un jeune homme se tenait devant lui. Son fils !

Le shérif fut complètement tétanisé et se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Szcze… Szczepan?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et le shérif le prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Il l'amena doucement chez lui.

\- Mais où étais-tu bon sang ? Un an que je te cherche.

\- J'étais bien caché.

L'ado n'en dit pas plus ce soir-là. Il passa trois jours sans rien dire d'important et le quatrième, il demanda à son père de bien vouloir l'écouter sans juger et sans l'interrompre. John Stilinski promit et Stiles commença son récit.

\- Je suis parti après notre grande dispute l'an dernier. Tu as dit quelque chose qui m'a blessé et je me suis sentis si mal que je ne pouvais pas rester en sachant ce que tu pensais de moi. Je me suis retrouvé dans la rue et j'ai trouvé un immeuble désaffecté où vivre dans les mauvais quartiers. J'ai très vite manqué d'argent et un type m'a pris sous son aile. J'étais mignon, mais surtout, j'étais vierge et pour lui ça valait beaucoup. Il m'a convaincu de… vendre ma virginité à un mec qui n'a pas été tendre du tout. J'ai eu mal, j'ai eu honte et j'avais promis de ne plus le faire, mais j'ai vite épuisé mon argent gagné et j'ai continué. Par besoin d'argent, mais pas que. J'aimais ça finalement. Le sexe comme ça me faisait me sentir vivant, important d'autant que j'avais des clients qui revenaient vers moi, et même, me demandaient. Alors je croyais être aimé. J'ai trouvé un médecin qui est devenu une amie et qui me faisait tous mes tests sanguins et surtout qui me procurait de l'Adderall en me faisant promettre de ne surtout pas toucher à la drogue. J'ai obéi par peur de mourir. Maintenant… j'ai eu un problème d'Adderall il y a quelques jours et je me suis effondré de manque et de fatigue dans la rue après une baise assez violente et je me suis réveillé dans le loft d'un mec de vingt ans qui m'a offert à manger et m'a même proposé de l'argent contre rien du tout. Il m'a obligé à prendre un bain, à dormir et à manger et il m'a parlé simplement. Sans me menacer, sans me juger. Il m'a aimé, il m'a fait l'amour avec douceur et amour. Et je me suis jamais senti aussi bien et aussi vivant. Aussi complet. Il a perdu presque toute sa famille dans un incendie il y a trois ans et il ne lui reste que son oncle qui est un peu dingue. Mais ils se soutiennent à leur façon et ça m'a fait réfléchir. J'ai la chance d'avoir encore un père, je comprends pas comment j'ai pu prendre le risque de te perdre à tout jamais.

\- Je me souviens de cette dispute. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour te faire tant de mal ?

\- Tu as dit que j'avais épuisé maman et que j'allais finir par te tuer toi aussi.

\- Szczepan, j'étais fâché. Tu avais piqué du matériel de police. Je ne le pensais pas, j'ai dit ça comme n'importe quel parent le dit parfois à son enfant. Je n'ai pas une seconde pensé que ça pouvait te…

\- Et pourtant, ce fut le cas papa. J'étais avec maman quand elle est morte et je savais qu'elle était fatiguée, elle me l'avait dit, mais j'ai continué de lui parler et j'ai cru après que je l'avais vraiment épuisée au point de la tuer.

\- Szczepan, ta maman était malade. À la fin, elle n'était plus cohérente. Elle délirait beaucoup et mélangeait la réalité avec ce qui n'était pas réel. Elle ne t'a pas dit avec conscience que tu la fatiguais, en tout cas pas pour te faire taire. Et moi, je… je n'aurai pas dû dire que tu l'avais épuisée, ce n'était pas vrai. Tu es souvent très fatiguant, mais tu n'as tué personne et tu n'allais pas me tuer non plus. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Stiles se mit à pleurer et se réfugia dans les bras de son père qui pleurait aussi.

\- Au fait papa, je m'appelle Stiles maintenant et tu l'auras sûrement compris, j'aime les hommes.

* * *

Derek avait passé plusieurs jours à tourner dans son loft en croyant devenir dingue. Il avait tenté de chercher Stiles, mais impossible de le trouver dans les rues. Ce jour-là, il faillit étrangler Peter quand celui-ci arriva dans son loft.

\- Tu n'es pas d'une superbe humeur. C'est à cause du gamin?

\- Il a seize ans, ne le traite pas de gamin.

\- Tu sais… que ce garçon est un prostitué ?

\- Il a été sincère, il me l'a dit oui. Il m'a un peu parlé de lui. Il était dans la rue, parce qu'il a tué ses parents.

\- Tu sais son vrai nom ?

\- Je n'ai pas retenu son prénom, mais son nom de famille est Stilinski.

\- Stilinski ? Comme… le shérif Stilinski ?

Derek se tourna vers son oncle.

\- Il est vivant ce shérif?

\- Bien sûr qu'il est vivant. Sa femme non, elle est morte il y a quelques années. Je peux même te donner son adresse.

Peter tendit un papier à Derek et partit. Le jeune resta un long moment à réfléchir et finalement décida que le lendemain matin, il irait rencontrer le shérif.

* * *

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il arriva devant chez le shérif. Sortit de sa voiture et alla sonner en retenant son souffle. Un homme en habit de flic lui ouvrit.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Peut-être. Vous êtes bien le shérif Stilinski ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi.

Un bruit dans l'escalier attira l'attention de Derek et son regard croisa celui de Stiles. Son Stiles… celui qui avait squatté chez lui.

\- Derek ? Questionna le jeune homme en proie à la surprise.

\- Je… Stiles.

Le shérif regarda tour à tour son fils et ce Derek et finit par comprendre.

\- Je dois aller travailler. Je vous laisse entre vous, vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire.

Le shérif partit en vitesse et laissa Stiles et Derek face à face.

\- Tu m'as menti ! Accusa Derek.

\- Juste sur ça oui. Mais si tu veux bien me donner une chance de tout te raconter j'en serais heureux.

Derek hocha lentement la tête et entra chez les Stilinski. Stiles lui raconta tout et Derek comprit. Il ne lui en voulut pas du tout. Le shérif rentra le soir et fut ravi de voir que Derek était là. Il le remercia vivement. C'était lui qui avait sauvé son fils. Stiles retourna au lycée dès la semaine suivante. Il retrouva Scott, son ami d'enfance et ses autres amis. Il redevint un ado tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Le shérif n'accepta pas tout de suite la relation entre Derek et Stiles et ils durent vraiment insister pour pouvoir être ensemble sans que ça pose problème à John Stilinski. Stiles se demandait souvent ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas croiser le chemin de Derek Hale. Derek se posait la même question. Que serait-il arrivé à cet ado ? Jusqu'où le jeune serait-il allé ?

Ils finirent par placer toutes ses questions loin dans leur esprits et se contentèrent d'être heureux ensemble.

* * *

 **j'espère que ça vous a plu. on m'avait dit que ça ressemblait un peu à Pretty Woman, c'est pas tout faît, mais ça n'a pas été fait exprès si jamais.**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
